Fox Hunt
by kawaiidragonfoe821
Summary: Summery: Mulder & Scully pursue a suspect in a rash of murders whose modus operandi begins to appear eerily familiar. As always, please R & R.
1. Chapter 1

Fox Hunt

Chapter 1

_Summery: Mulder & Scully pursue a suspect in a rash of murders whose modus operandi begins to appear eerily familiar. As always, please R & R._

**Disclaimer: I OWN nothing & CLAIM nothing!**

"Timothy Burton, thirty nine. Twenty year veteran with the bureau, he was discovered by his partner this morning after he didn't show at work the last couple of days." Mulder told Scully as she arrived fresh from a meeting at headquarters. "Method of death?" Scully asked as she snapped on a pair of latex gloves & entered the sitting room, where the body was located, Mulder waited patiently while she examined it, he gave her an understanding nod when she stood to face him wearing the same expression he had had upon his arrival three hours ago.

"I don't get it, why would a sound-minded family man suddenly decide to take his own life? On the surface it's a textbook suicide; the note, the self-inflicted wound through the mouth. But _something_ about it just doesn't add up, I just can't put my finger on it." She said to Mulder as she covered up the agent's body frustratingly. "Damn, & here I was hoping you could answer that for _me_." Mulder said in humorous disappointment as he followed her out, as they headed to their car, Mulder's phone rang. "Well, there's no time to dwell on this one, because they've just found another with the same MO.

"Another bureau agent; another suicide through the mouth, another note. You know, if I didn't know better, I'd say that…" "Someone or something is driving them to it somehow, that's what I was thinking, too." Mulder finished for her as they both eyes the body on the floor before them.


	2. Chapter 2

Fox Hunt

Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I OWN nothing & CLAIM nothing!**

"You're telling me that after three weeks of working on this case, this is all you have managed to come up with? I have superiors, not to mention _families_ of the deceased that would like to know what happened to their loved ones!" Skinner said to Mulder & Scully in his office. "We're trying our best, sir. But everything points to a suicide, there's no evidence of foul play at the crime scenes or on the bodies." Scully said in their defense. "Are you sure that you haven't missed anything?" Skinner asked through his hands as he rubbed them over his face wearily.

"We've double & triple-checkedthe evidence as well as the crime scenes & our notes." "Basically, what's in front of you is all the case you're probably going to get." Mulder interjected, Skinner sat back in his chair instead & rubbed his forehead as one with a headache does. "You're probably right." He said placidly as he waved them out."

"Mulder, I want to share something with you that I didn't mention to Skinner. Something has been bothering me about this case since we were assigned to it." "What? That it's not an obvious X-File?" Mulder asked. "That, & the nature of the crimes, they are just too 'clean'. People that commit suicide are usually leave a trail of emotional 'dust' behind them, before they commit the act; they usually slack at their job & withdraw from friends & loved ones but I haven't seen any of that with these men." "Are you thinking that we have someone really talented on our hands that somehow murdered these men?" Mulder offered. "Yes & no; I think that a 'pusher' might be responsible. You have to admit, the MO fits." Mulder shook his head stubbornly. "Both of them are dead… unless you're implying that they are killing people from beyond the grave, in that case it would be an X-file." He said humorously, Scully shook her head annoyingly at him as she continued. "What if one of them had a child?" "There's no evidence, but if you want to take it that way, I can provide you with some excellent reading material." Mulder said as he began thumbing through his filing cabinet.


	3. Chapter 3

Fox Hunt

Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I OWN nothing & CLAIM nothing!**

"Scully, how long have you been here?" Mulder said as he walked in & was surprised to find Scully thumbing through the files he had given her. "I know that I'm right, _something_ in me tells me that I' am." She said determinedly as she rubbed her forehead wearily. "You just can't find any proof, welcome to my world." Mulder said softly as he gently took the files from her hands. "Let me take you home so you can sleep on it, maybe it will help." "_You_ always stay with it until you get what you're after." Scully said lightly as she allowed him to lead her out to her car. "That's the way I work, but you obviously aren't cut out for it." He replied as he helped her into the passenger seat, Scully knew he was right, & she was too tired to argue with him.

Scully started awake to find herself in her bed, covered up. Mulder smiled softly at her as he offered her a cup of hot tea. "I must have been so tired that I don't remember dragging myself up here." She said, more to herself then Mulder as she took a tentative sip of the steaming tea. "You don't remember, because I carried you." He replied, Scully could feel an involuntary flush rising in her face, fortunately, the dim lighting of the bedroom concealed it & Mulder was none the wiser.

"I've done some research of my own & your hunch was right." Mulder said as he sat on the edge of her bed & handed her a manila folder, she opened it & was shocked to see transcripts of adoption & parental rights termination papers. "Mulder, do you know what this means…" "That you were right." Mulder said, his face harboring a huge eager grin. "But… you didn't believe me at first…" She trailed off. "Look, you've gone with mine, regardless ofhow outlandish you thought they were, I saw this as an opportunity to repay the favor." He replied, Scully smiled warmly at him. "I was starting to think that my theory was too obtuse, even for you." "You're theories are a lot of things, Scully but 'obtuse' isn't one of them." He replied; then to his total surprise, Scully suddenly leaned forward & embraced him. "Thank you, Mulder." She whispered into his ear as he wrapped his arms around her.


	4. Chapter 4

Fox Hunt

Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I OWN nothing & CLAIM nothing!**

Scully awoke early the next morning feeling strangely well rested; she made her way to the kitchen for some coffee & breakfast before getting dressed for work. She was unusually anxious to show Skinner what she & Mulder had learned. Suddenly, she heard a sound to her left, her eyesdartedabout the room, trying to locate her weaponwhenshe felt a hand close around her mouth. "Looking for this?" A cold voice said as he snaked her pistol in front of her.

"Mulder, where in the hell are you? I cleared my schedule for you & agent Scully this morning & neither of you showed!" Skinner yelled into Mulder's cell phone, Mulder grimaced as he held it away from his ear a few centimeters. "We didn't come because Scully didn't show this morning; I'm on my way to her apartment, something isn't right."

"Do you know who I' am, agent Scully?" A young man said as he sat across from Scully, he had her gun trained at her chest. "You should know, your _kind_ killed my father, Robert Modell." He said when she didn't answer. "You're father killed _himself_, his tumor remained operable until the very end, but he refused to have it removed. What's worse is that he chose to hurt & manipulateothers with his abilities." Scully replied. "My visiting you is a courtesy call, agent Scully. I have come to tell you that I have declared war on those who murdered my father & my aunt." "A killing spree that ends with killing me." She finished for him. "Sorry to disappoint you, doll face. But you're not the one I'm after." He replied sinisterly.

"Scully!" Mulder said as he pounded on the door, her apartment was dark & there was no answer, so he kicked the door in. He struggled to see in the fresh darkness as his eyes took their sweet time to adjust, he located his flashlight & drew his gun. His flashlight beam finds Scully with her weapon trained on him; she's using all her strength, fighting against her own mind. "Show you're self, John Leismen! You're as cowardice as your father, hiding behind an innocent party!" "Oh, rest assured that she isn't innocent, she murdered my aunt. Linda Bowman, i'm sure you remember her." A voice filtered from the darkness; Mulder fixed his flashlight beam on a youngish man sitting behind Scully, who wasstill struggling against her own body.

"Doctors first found the tumor when I was a teenager, my adoptive parents wanted to wait until I was eighteen three years later to do the surgery, since the tumor was benign & posed no immediate threat. But I noticed that as the mass grew, so did the strange new abilities… so when the time came, I refused to have it removed. I killed those agents to lure you two in; I was after the both of you all along… worked like a charm." He said with a sinister smile. "M-Mulder, please get out of here. I can't fight him much longer." Scully pleaded, tears were streaming down her face. "I could have her kill you anytime, you know. Or perhaps I should just have her kill herself, like the others. No, I think that its better this way, forcing her to harm the one she loves most." John said casually as Scully cocked her pistol. "Mulder, please… just go." She said as tears streamed down her face. "I'd rather have you shoot _me_, then leave you at his mercy." Mulder said stubbornly as they both discharged their weapons.

Mulder's eyes suddenly snapped open & he tried to sit up, but gave it up as pain shot through his body. "Ah & sleeping beauty awakens." A familiar voice said, Mulder smiled as his vision focused on Frohike, Langley & Byers. "You were out for two weeks, man. You really had us worried." Langley said as the nurse returned to check on him. "What did I say? Only one person in here at a time, now out!" She said, the gunmen gave a final wave as she shooed them out the door. Mulder turned to Scully, who was sitting in a chair by his bedside. "I'm sorry, Mulder. I couldn't fight him, the bullet missed your heart by inches & it collapsed a lung. I don't know what I would have done if you…" She trailed off, Mulder responded by gently brushing the fresh tears that made their way down her cheeks. "But you didn't." He said, Scully smiled through her tears as he placed his hand on hers. "Don't beat yourself up over it; I didbreak down your door, so I guess you could say that your shooting me makes us even." He said with a dry smile.


End file.
